It is prevalent to use powered surgical saws during surgical procedures. Generally, these surgical saws have a handpiece which may include an electric or pneumatic motor disposed within the handpiece. A driver is operatively coupled to the motor to be driven in an oscillating manner by the motor. An attachment portion of a surgical saw blade is releasably coupled to the driver. At the opposite end of the blade is a cutting portion which includes teeth. The blade may be provided in various configurations including straight, crescentic, or other configurations. Additionally, the blade may be attached to the driver in various locations and positions. The blades may be disposable.
In conventional surgical saws, the blade rotates about a pivot axis adjacent a proximal end of the attachment portion. This configuration produces excessive inertia to be overcome by the motor which may necessitate a relatively large motor.
A surgical saw and blades for use therewith designed to overcome one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.